youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Teekl
Teekl is the familiar of Klarion, and his anchor in the Earthly plane. Physical appearance Teekl resembles a domestic cat with ginger fur and tiger stripes. At its master's bidding, it can grow into a grotesque, man-high cat monster. History 2010 Klarion kept Teekl with him at all times. This was something Doctor Fate noticed, and he attacked the cat rather than the witch boy. This made Klarion so mad that he was forced to retreat to save his anchor with the mortal plane. After the arrest of the Injustice League, Teekl was present with Klarion to hear Vandal Savage's view of the Kobra Venom plant test and the heroes believing they had exposed the Secret Society. Teekl accompanied Klarion to a location where he could summon his old allies Felix Faust, Wotan, Blackbriar Thorn and Wizard. Teekl signaled him when he was at the right location for the spell. When the Team confronted Klarion, Kid Flash remembered Teekl was Klarion's weakness. However, Klarion saw through this plan, and Teekl transformed into a much larger and feral cat creature. Superboy had his hands full, until Klarion retreated and summoned Teekl back with him. When Klarion came to the docks of New Orleans to work on the echinoderm, Teekl had to inform his master that the person he was expecting, T.O. Morrow, was in a coma. Teekl took a step back while Klarion used his magic on the echinoderm. Teekl was on its favorite spot, its master's shoulders, when Klarion controlled the Justice League. It carefully monitored the Leaguers, and told the witch boy that Red Arrow, Red Tornado and Black Canary had not responded to their renewed exposure to Starro-tech. Because Klarion kept to the background, Teekl survived the battle without a scratch, and was teleported away with its master and Vandal Savage when Klarion was at the point of losing control. 2015 Klarion was overseeing the last phase of the Light's plan to release Tiamat and obtain the Tablet of Destiny. When he explained everything to the Team's Beta Squad, which had come to stop them, Teekl grabbed the Tablet and walked off, against the wishes of his master. The cat ran straight into Aqualad and his Alpha Squad. During the fight with Klarion and Blockbuster, the tablet was destroyed, prompting Klarion to escape with Teekl. 2016 After the Light's summit with their erstwhile partners the Reach turned out to be a trap laid by Aqualad and the Team, Vandal Savage summoned Klarion from his ring. Teekl sat on its master's shoulder, and watched as the witch boy transmogrified a sword into a fire dragon. Klarion, while stroking Teekl's chin, activated a portal which whisked him, his cat, and Vandal away from the underground cave. Powers and abilities Teekl is Klarion's anchor on the earthly plain and if the cat were to be fatally injured then its master would be thrown back to his own dimension. Klarion could boost Teekl's physical abilities, transforming into a large saber-tooth cat. Appearances Background information * Teekl was designed by character designer Jerome Moore. Moore based Teekl's scraggly fur and whiskers on Mrs. Norris, the cat belonging to caretaker Argus Filch in the Harry Potter films. He also gave the cat's markings a rune-like quality, and included a vial/pendant on the collar that was based on the blood-filled necklaces worn by Angelina Jolie and Billy Bob Thornton when they were married.Moore, Jerome (2011-02-19). "YOUNG JUSTICE: TEEKL". deviantArt. Retrieved 2011-02-27. * This is Teekl's second animated appearance. The first was the The New Batman Adventures episode "The Demon Within". * Teekl's gender has varied in each version; Kirby's version is a female, and Morrison's version is male. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with mental powers